fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Esperanza
Esperanza is a young teenager designed by Almeidinha for a request of Vanilla-X based in a color palette and a picture. She is the first character in the 'Goodwill Girls' series. Appearence Skin: Caramel Brown Eyes: Unlike any other FCs, she has THREE eye colours! One being half green, half aqua and another being amber. She was born with a rare condition (Please take note that the condition is made up and not real.) that makes her eyes look like that. Make-up: Violet eyeshadow, dark purple mascara and dark purple lips Hair: Curly, violet hair with a long side and a short side and two jerry curls on the fringe, one small and one long Outfit: A dark aqua sleeveless summer top with a minty-lime sash, a pair of pants with a picture of purple flowers/plants on them, a pair of light aqua sneakers with minty-lime laces, and a very unique pair of arm-wear, with a glove on her right arm and a handless glove on her left Birth(place) She was born to a Arabian mother and an Spanish Heterochromic father on the 19th of April 2001 (A few years before Papa's Pizzeria opened) in the Tastyville Clinic (just a suggestion Vanilla-X made for places in the Papaverse, in case Matt and Tony bring back Tastyville in the future...) Early life Esperanza lived her life in a big, modern apartment in Tastyville. When she was little (7 years of age), her older sister was killed in a sudden and devastating car accident. A few years later (9 years of age), she was thinking about her sister and ways to remember her, until one idea stuck to her head... a group! A girl group! For charities! So, Esperanza started a little group called 'The Goodwill Girls'. Esperanza's friend, Amor, was the first to sign up, she chose to be the Girl of Love. It was just the two of them for a while, until the other girls (Fe, Paz, Virtud, Riqueza, Belleza, Pasión (Amor's sister), Freya, Claridad, Ally and Fuerza.) came. To this day, Esperanza still lives in her home in Tastyville, is still the leader of 'The Goodwill Girls', and still remembers her older sister. Pets Name: Flora Age: 2 years Gender: Female Species: Tropical Fish Appearance: Green with magenta fins Habitat: A very spacious fish tank with tropical plants and a little cave. Esperanza's parents are concerned that Flora might be feeling lonely, but she doesn't really care at the moment, which is why Esperanza nicknames her 'Flora the Loner' Backstory: Flora was rescued from a oil spill when Esperanza was in her pre-teens (11 years old.). She was taken to the vets. The veterinarian said there was nothing that they could do, and they kept Flora with them, but suddenly, one day, she miraculously healed. The vet doesn't know how she healed, but she said it was such an amazing thing to watch. A few days later, the vet couldn't find a good home for Flora, so she gave it to Esperanza as a thank you for bringing her in. Likes and Dislikes Likes: Gemstones and Feathers. Why she likes them: She likes gemstones because her parents are obsessed as well, are studying the facts about gems and they collect all kinds of gems every second of the year. She likes feathers because she wants the world to fly free, with nothing to bar in it's way, just like real feathers... Dislikes: Anything sweet and Painting Why she dislikes them: She and her parents are on a sugar-free diet, so, give her anything sweet, and she won't be pleased. She dislikes painting because it's messy and she's not very good at it. Everytime she finishes a painting, it looks like a big, grey blob of mess. She likes to look at paintings though. Other things Hobbies: Collecting gems, bird-watching, wandering across tall grasses, cheering people up Favourite colour: Violet Favourite food Cherry Cupcakes Trivia *She was formerly named 'Espero' before Vanilla-X changed it. Gallery EsperoHead.png|Created by Lpcarver Bodyshot_of_Espero.png|By Vanilla-X (before her eye colour became triple.) Espero_1.png|By MooseRelated Espero-chan.png|By EightBallPixels Pixel_espero.png|By Floffy2000 Espere2.jpg|A gift from Flipline Forum member, DokiDokiTsuna Espero_with_paper.png|This was done by Vanilla-X on a collab (Note: If you look closely, you can see her true eye colours.) Espero.PNG|Made by Tamatim ColourPalette1.jpg|Pallete used to create Esperanza Good Will Girls.png|All The Goodwill Girls united (Version Flipline) Goodwill Girls.png|All The Goodwill Girls united (Version Draw) 03h4P8b.png|Made by Lpcarver Category:Girls Category:Goodwill Girls Category:Customers of Vanilla-X Category:Gift Customers Category:E Customers